


Welcome To Eden Brook

by Secret_Gnome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Gnome/pseuds/Secret_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the Original Story TM, that I had brought up ages ago. I'm giving everyone a very very small snippet just to hear any thoughts. This story has a lot of layers and I promise the tropes that seem to appear in this first part are much more complex. <br/>So please tell me any comments or concerns, this is probably the work that I've been the most involved and invested with because these characters are more of me than I could ever hope to describe. But please keep in mind this is completely fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Eden Brook

1

Aiden was being led forward to the tall brick building. He was hours away from his home, his friends, and Tori his girlfriend. “This looks like a place where people get cremated.” The fair skinned, black haired boy moaned.

The woman beside him, Maggie smiled, her age showed through the cracks beside her eyes, and the grey in her once brown hair. “I can assure you nobody has been burned here.” She was a director at Eden Brook, a rehabilitation center for youths.

“I don’t need to be here. I just got a little mad.” Aiden protested. His green eyes darted to the van that stayed idled at the front of the gate.

“You’re here to get help and learn. This isn’t a prison.” Maggie said sweetly.

“Could’ve fooled me.” He looked around at the chain link fences.“I’m allowed visitors right?”

“Yes, every week on Saturdays. Dusty will tell you more when you get settled in.” They stopped at the front door.

“Dusty?” He scoffed.

“Or Dustin if you prefer.” A blue haired young man probably early twenties approached. His skin was a darker and contrasted against his bright hair.

“Guess you’re Dusty?” Aiden said in a mocking tone.

“Nice to meet you Aiden.” He held out his hand, Aiden didn’t take it. “Anyways.” He started as he held open the door. “If you’d follow me I can get you your clothes and I can show you to your room.”

“Clothes, I don’t get to keep mine?” 

“Unfortunately not, everyone is administered clothing.”

“Oh so like prison.” Aiden glared at Maggie.

“Laney’s gonna have fun with this one.” Maggie grinned.

“Oh yeah.” Dustin grinned. “Come along then.” He continued down the corridors. Aiden watched as he passed by large rooms, filled with teens wearing white shirts and pants. “These are the rec rooms, where you can spend time with your fellow-”

“Inmates.” Aiden interrupted.

“Kids, each section has a rec room and then there’s a courtyard where everyone can intermingle.” Dustin said still smiling.

“Wow this is like summer camp.” Aiden said sarcastically. A voice came from Maggie’s walkie talkie. “Mags, it’s time for medication.” 

“I have to go, but if you need to find me I’ll be at the dug out.” Maggie gave Dustin an apologetic stare as she rushed away.

“Dug out?” Aiden gave a confused look.

“It’s basically the employee’s quarter. In section D we’ve nicknamed it the dug out. If we’re not with you guys we’re there.”

They stopped at a room. It was cold and white much like the rest of the building. Small square lockers fell from the roof to the ground. “Right in here.” Dustin held the door and continued into the room. Shutting the door, he opened a locker and pulled out a white uniform identical to the other ones Aiden had seen earlier. “Put these on.”

He took them and waited for a moment. His brows furrowed as Dustin remained standing there. “A little privacy.”

“I’m sorry I have to be here and make sure you don’t keep anything that can be used to harm anyone.”

Aiden groaned in exasperation. He stripped his clothes and replaced them with the white uniform and shoes.

“The rest of your clothes are in your room. D6.” Dustin smiled again.

“Lead the way.” Aiden replied straining from annoyance.

They’d been walking for a few minutes in silence when they reached a door. “D6, your home for however long you’re here, it’s been empty for a while so you don’t have a roommate at the moment.” Aiden glanced into the room, it was practically empty. Two beds on either side with identical closets and desks. Above each bed was small window that could maybe give a view of the parking lot. “If another patient comes in they’ll be bunking with you.”

“What budget cuts, can’t afford more rooms?” Aiden scoffed.

“Currently section D has nine-” Dustin motioned to Aiden. “Ten patients, four boys and six girls. We like to pair up patients who could benefit from a roommate.”

“So you’re just going to room me with a crazy person.” Aiden said as Dustin guided him back out of the room.

“If you go down that way you’ll reach DH, which is the dug out.” He pointed down the hallway ignoring Aiden’s statement. “So let’s head to the rec room and meet the others, shall we?”

“I don’t really have choice now do I?”

“Smile kid, it’ll make everyone’s lives easier.” Dustin’s own smile had faded. He started walking again.

“I don’t belong here.” Aiden argued.

“You do, and you’ll learn so much from us.” Dustin opened the door to rec room.

“But I’m not danger to society!” Aiden protested.

“Hey neither am I.” A boy with brown hair smirked walking over. “I’m a functioning lunatic.” He ruffled his hair as if he were scripted to do so. Under the locks came the glint from his hazel eyes. He was shorter than Aiden but not by enough to reveal any major age difference.

“Jaspar, please.” Dustin said disapprovingly.

“Sorry, a functioning psychopath.” Jaspar corrected with a smart ass grin on his face.

Dustin sighed. “Aiden meet Jaspar, Jaspar meet Aiden you’ll be his escort for now.” Dustin turned to leave. 

“You’re leaving, just like that?” Aiden asked.

“Yeah you’re both annoying me.” Dustin waved.

“So you’re just gonna go?” Aiden sounded slightly alarmed, to Dustin this meant he could be helped.

“Oh yeah I forgot, welcome to Eden Brook.” He gave a fake smile as he walked out the door.

Aiden looked over Jaspar and spotted the dark shirt that read ‘Law of Motion’ that he wore over a white button up with rolled sleeves. “Why did you get clothes?”

Jaspar smiled. “We’re all given an item of our choice to remind us of-” He paused. “Well us.”

“And you picked a grungy old t-shirt?”

“Like everything and everyone, it has a story.” Jaspar said admiring it. “And it’s soft.”

They stood silent for a moment. “So what’s your story?” Aiden questioned.

“Sorry I don’t tell it to complete strangers.” He shrugged and turned away. “Let me introduce you to the Defectives.” Jaspar waved his hand as he started to leave. “As you now know I’m Jaspar.”

“Who are the Defectives?” Aiden interrupted.

“It’s sort of a name we call ourselves. We’re section D of a rehabilitation center, so you know we’re the Defectives.” Jaspar said as if it were nothing.

“I’m not defective.” Aiden sneered.

“Well in that case you’ve been put here by mistake; you should probably bring that one up with admin.” Jaspar replied with a slight smirk on his face. Aiden didn’t respond, he only followed Jaspar as he walked over to blonde girl with light blue eyes. She was sitting quietly at a table in a white dress without shoes. “Good morning Talia.”

“Good morning Toby.” She smiled.

“Toby?” Aiden asked silently.

“Talia this is Aiden, he’s new here.”

“Nice to meet you.” She looked up at him, she seemed to be examining him. “You must wash.” She said.

“What?” Aiden said aggressively as he took a step towards Talia. Her eyes widened with shock.

Jaspar quickly stood in front of Aiden and waved his hands passively. “She doesn’t mean it like that. She sees people’s misdeeds as stains, that must be cleaned.”

“Misdeeds, what gives her the right to judge?”

“She’s not judging, this is just Talia.” 

“Thank you Brandon, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” She said apologetically.

“I thought your name was Jaspar, but she called you Toby and Brandon?”

“No I didn’t.” She said blankly. “I called Toby, Toby and Brandon, Brandon.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Jaspar hesitated. “I have multiple personality disorder.” Jaspar said shrugging. “Toby, Brandon and I are all one.” He paused. “Sorta.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Surprisingly not.” He said as he scratched a non existent itch on his collarbone. 

“So why does she only talk to certain, you’s?”

“I can tell them apart.” Talia answered. “Toby is really sweet and Brandon is protective.” 

“What about Jaspar?” 

“Anyways, let’s go meet someone else.” Jaspar said changing the subject. “Bye Talia.” He waved as they walked away.

Aiden waited until they were out of earshot. “Is she delusional or something?” 

“She’s hopeful, she sees the world in a different way. A better way, everything is nicer in her world.”

“So she’s delusional.”

“Officially.” Jaspar strained.

“Isn’t there medication for that?”

“There is.”

“And does she take it?”

“Officially.” Jaspar smiled.

They approached another girl, this time with dark brown hair and eyes. Her dark skin captured light in the freckles on her cheeks. She smiled politely. “Rhiannon.” 

“Like the Fleetwood Mac song?” Aiden asked with a tilt in his neck.

“The very same.” 

“I’m Aiden.” He smiled.

“Wow, so you can do that.” Jaspar said feigning awe.

“What are you talking about?”

“You can smile.” Jaspar snickered.

“Screw off, I can’t imagine you were all that happy when you first got here.”

“Just trying to keep things light, once you’ve been here a while things get a little boring.” Jaspar said defensively.

“How long have you been here?” Aiden asked.

Jaspar sighed. “A while.” His eyes saddened, he looked to Rhiannon. “Rhi can you watch over him, I have stuff I need to do?”

“Sure, I’ll keep him out of trouble.” She said giving Jaspar a supportive look. “We’ll talk later.”

“Thanks.” He smiled bleakly, then left.

“What’s his problem?” 

Rhiannon’s brow furrowed. “He’s been here a long time and he misses his boyfriend.”

“His boyfriend, so he’s a-”

“He misses his boyfriend.” She repeated cutting him off. 

Aiden shook off the interruption. “So his boyfriend doesn’t visit?”

“Nobody visits Jaspar.” She frowned.

“So whatever he did must’ve really freaked out his family, huh?” Aiden grinned.

Rhiannon was starting to get annoyed. “We don’t really talk about how the others got in here.” 

“So then tell me how you got in.” Aiden said eagerly.

“Don’t you want to meet the others first?”

“Come on tell me.” He pressured.

“It’s not that interesting.” She said, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

“Just tell me.” He demanded, getting angrier.

A small blonde boy, who must have been at least two years younger than Rhiannon ran over. “Hey.” He greeted playfully, a twinkle in his wide grey eyes. Rhiannon gave a sigh of relief.

“Hi, I’m Davey Jones.” He tugged at Aiden’s hand.

“Wait, really?” Aiden asked.

“His parents thought they were funny.” Rhiannon smirked.

“Yeah Dad’s the funniest guy I know.” He snickered. “So what’s your name, new kid?”

“Aiden Danforth.” 

“Stick with me Aiden, and nobody will give you trouble.” Davey puffed out his chest.

“You’re kind of tiny to be my body guard.” 

“I bet I could take you.” Davey said looking up a foot and a half to meet Aiden’s eyes.

“Congratulations, you’ve met all of the Defectives.” Rhiannon stepped between them.

“Enough with the defective shit.” Aiden said angrily.

“So be it, but once you get out you’ll realize that’s exactly how everyone will see you.” Rhiannon leered.

“When was the last time you even left this place, how would you know anything?” Aiden glowered.

“Wow your tour guide was shit.” Davey interjected. It was weird to hear him swear. Davey liked to maintain the adorable dunce persona.

“Well I was passed around a few times.” Aiden growled.

Rhiannon took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. “You see every second week we go and do some community service to show everyone in town we can be trusted.”

“But everyone in town already thinks Eden Brook is just a loony bin for minors.” Davey beamed. “And they’re kind of right.”

“The problem is they believe we’re just a lost cause, or a crisis waiting to happen.”

“But I’m not!” Aiden shouted.

“You don’t have to convince us.” Rhiannon shrugged.

Aiden’s expression calmed, and turned curious. “I only met four people, Dustin said there were nine.”

“Oh, you see since Jaspar was the first one you met he only showed you the people worth meeting.” Rhiannon laughed. “In all seriousness, the others don’t show up much.”

“Jenna is too anti-social to leave her room.” Davey added. “And her roommate Raechel is the only person she talks to.”

“Cole is escort only.” Rhiannon spoke quietly. 

“Avery has been sick so she’s on bed rest.” Davey frowned

“Dilan helps out in the kitchen so they really are only here on weekends.”

Dustin walked into the rec room and spotted them, he walked over with a cocked brow. “Where’s Jaspar?”

“He asked me to watch Aiden, he said he had stuff to do.” She tilted her head and gave Dustin a look. Clearly he got the hint. 

“Oh, I’ll get Laney to go check on him.” Dustin turned to Aiden. “Was there a certain piece of clothing you wanted?”

Aiden thought for a moment. “Can it be something other than clothing that I left behind?”

“Yep, we’ll just have to have brought up.” Dustin replied with a smile.

“My watch.”

“We’ll get right on it.” Dustin pulled out his walkie talkie. “Hey Mags, Aiden has a watch back at his place that he wants shipped up.” 

“Good as done.” She answered.

“Also Laney could you visit D1?”

“Poor thing.” She sighed. “I’ll go right away.” Dustin clipped the walkie talkie back on his belt and he looked back to Aiden and the others. “Lunch is going to be served soon, do you want to show him the way Rhi?”

“My pleasure.” She smiled, only she didn’t mean it. “Come on I’ll show you to the mess hall.”

Dustin watched as they left and approached Talia. He smiled as he opened his bag. “Good morning Tali.” 

“Hello Dustin.” She glanced to his bag, her brows furrowed. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise, close your eyes.” He said excitedly. She obeyed and shut her eyes tight. “Now no peeking and hold out your hands.” Her hands extended out and an anxious grin grew on her face. He plopped a small packet into her hands. “Open.”

Her lashes fluttered open as she looked to her hands. “Hollyhocks!” She stared bewildered at the bag of seeds. 

Dustin rubbed the back of his head shyly. “Yeah I thought we could plant them in the courtyard.”

“Thank you so much.” She beamed as she wrapped her hands around him. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “How did you know I loved hollyhocks?”

“I see you drawing them in your sketchbook a lot. You’re really good at drawing you know that right?”

“Thank you.” She chirped. “Maybe one day I could try drawing you. Your hair is so pretty, I’d love to try.” She said cheerfully pulling at his blue locks.

He stood blushing for a moment. “Well you should probably get to lunch.” He cleared his throat.

“Oh yes you’re right.” She hopped out of the room. Dustin stood there and shook his head. “It’s not right to like her, you’re here to make sure she’s healthy.” He said to himself. “And that’s what I’m going to do, nothing more.” He hated this feeling, the guilt of either falling for a patient or the guilt of holding back his emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hoping people at least generally enjoyed it, but I promise I get into each and every character, and they are not just written in and out as I please. Each character is dire to the story and so far I've yet to decide if there's even a protagonist. But I'll reiterate that this is the smallest fraction of this story that I could possible give and I've it's well received than I will post actual chapters.


End file.
